


When in Hope's Peak

by Chiara Pomara (AriaHann)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU, Humanised Monobear/Usami, Multi, multiple Togamis, too lazy to tag other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaHann/pseuds/Chiara%20Pomara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the daily lives of high school students, or rather, Super High School Level talented students. They live their school lives in peace, as much as they can, until... Well, that's something you'd have to figure out, right?! Well, if you wanna know, then go get a move on, and follow their lives as they make friends, fall in love, get into fights and arguments, and basically, all that beary sappy teenager stuff! Only here, at Hope's Peak High.</p><p>[[ multi-shipping, AU, SPOILERS FOR DR1 AND DR2, names will be used in Western-format (e.g. Makoto Naegi), honorifics will be used (-san, -chan, etc.), Dangan Ronpa 1 and 2 characters are here, human versions of Monobear and Usami</p><p>will add major ships and other tags later on ]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of Life in Hope's Peak

It's their first day at Hope's Peak Academy. They're all excited, obviously. Hope's Peak... the name of the school makes most parents weep and students from other schools turn green in envy. It is, after all, the most prestigious school in Japan, and possibly, in the whole world.

Students who are enrolled in this school are nothing but talented, and if they're not, you can expect them to be wealthy. There are two groups of students: the Super High School Level students, or the _Talent Students_ , Hope's Peak's pride and joy; then there's the Reserve Class, the students who had to pay big money to get in. They weren't boring and normal per se, but their abilities just don't make the Super High School Level cut, so in order for them to get in to Hope's Peak, they had to pay a sizeable amount of money. Not that their parents minded, though. People who get into this school and graduate are guaranteed _nothing but success_.

Hope's Peak Academy isn't even _just_ a school. It was probably a miniature city of its own. Not only does it have a building dedicated to academics, it also had an art building for students who want to dabble in their creativity, and a sports area, which consisted of a soccer field, a basketball court, a badminton, volleyball, and tennis court, and a swimming pool. There was also a separate building for the dormitories. Inside the Hope's Peak perimeter were also various cafés and shops, and even a park. Of course, students were permitted to go outside, and some would do so to visit the malls. All in all, one would hardly run out of things to do when they're studying in Hope's Peak.

* * *

“Good morning class, I am Monokuma Shironen, and I am your homeroom teacher for this year, so if you don't like me, you better suck it up, 'cause I'm in charge of you guys for the whole year!” A cheerful guy was in behind the desk and in front of the class. He was wearing a dual-coloured suit; one side was black, and the other was white.

“I'm guessing you're all wondering who I am,” He started pacing around the room, a ruler in his hand. He began tapping it on his palm, as he walked around. “I'm a new teacher here at Hope's Peak. I was once a student here, and a few years after I graduated, they hire me. I don't know what kind of _success_ they mean by me being here, but hey, it's good for me.”

A student raised his hand. “Excuse me, but what was your Super High School Level title, if you don't mind me asking?”

“It'll be a secret for now, _upupupu_!” He grinned mischievously, but no one can help but feel the sinister aura when he laughed like that.

“Anyway. I guess we should all be introducing ourselves to one another, right? Since it's all your first day of your first year in Hope's Peak and all.”

One by one, students with different faces, names, and talents came up in front of the class and introduced themselves.

Meanwhile, in the other class, a teacher named 'Usami Shironen' was calling out the names from a list. She was cute, and she looked young. In her hair were pink barrettes, and she had a necklace with a tiny bunny pendant. With her short stature and cute face, it was hard to tell her apart from the other students sometimes.

“All right, so for this class, we have fifteen students... I think we're done with the introductions, yes?” She looked around, hoping to find a reaction or something. “Right...” She smiled and finished awkwardly. “Tomorrow is the start of regular classes so I guess you may all use this time to get to know one another.”

Fifteen students is a small class, but not everyone can be super high school level talented. She sat down in her chair, wondering how everyone could be such a shut oyster. Hardly anyone participated actively. _Are they really just a shy bunch, or do they not like me...?_ She sighed.

The time came for dismissal. It was a short day, since it was the first day of school. Everyone was pretty much acquainted with one another, because aside from the introductions, most, if not all of them, have to live in the dorms.

The dormitory building was next to the arts building, and it was quite still quite a walk from the main campus. It was five feet tall and it housed most of the students of Hope's Peak, except for the ones who had special permission for them to be able to stay in their own homes. The dormitories are co-ed, so some may be assigned to stay with a person of the opposite gender.

Everyone's rooms, when stripped down, were basically the same. It had two bedrooms with a queen-sized bed each, a study desk in each room, one desktop computer in the main living room, an LED television with a DVD player and speakers, a leather-covered couch, a dining and kitchen area, smoke detectors, two bathrooms across each other, and a fridge. The floor is covered with a taupe carpet and the curtains are cream. Almost everyone took the liberty of decorating their dorms, of course, just so it'd have that different feel of it being their own.

In every dorm room, there is a framed list of rules by the door. Everyone was expected to abide by it, and those who didn't were sent to detention, and no one likes serving time in detention. Especially Ishimaru. The rules on the list were mostly a given. Some rules were 'No visiting other people's dorms after 10 PM!', 'No going outside the dormitory building after 11 PM!', 'No loud parties!', 'No disruptive behaviour!', and 'No possession of cigarettes, alcohol, drugs, and other dangerous substances!'.

The dormitory building wasn't even just the separate dorms as their living spaces! In the first floor, there is a general store and cafeteria. There are vending machines scattered strategically around the building, vending machines that sold cans of softdrinks and candy bars. A lounge area can also be found on the lobby floor.

* * *

**Komaeda and Ishimaru**

Ishimaru was visibly frustrated from trying to segregate the clothes in the clothes' bin. There were two baskets, one was labelled **ISHIMARU** and one was labelled **KOMAEDA**. There were also clothes not categorised as either, clothes which were carelessly strewn around the baskets, so it was uncertain which was whose. Of course, the ones messily scattered were Komaeda's; Ishimaru daren't make his laundry area so unkempt and messy. Ishimaru heard the door open and close, so he stood up, took a random item of Komaeda's dirty laundry and strode up to him.

“Komaeda-kun, how many times have I told you to please, place your laundry in the correct basket?!” Ishimaru yelled, waving the dirty apparel, causing the just-arrived-Komaeda to snatch the shirt that Ishimaru was holding.

“Ah, I'm sorry, Ishimaru-kun!” He laughed nervously, and looked genuinely apologetic. His cheeks faintly blushed pink, and his hands were behind his back, embarrassingly trying to hide the dirty shirt with the chocolate milk stain.

“It's okay, but might I suggest that playing basketball with your dirty laundry isn't the best way to make sure that our clothes stay separated?”

“Yeah, I'll remember that. Thanks!” Komaeda threw the shirt into the right bin, passing by Ishimaru.

“Komaeda-kun, what did I just say?!” Ishimaru yelled incredulously.

“Ack-- Sorry, sorry!” Komaeda laughed lightly, and Ishimaru just shook his head and went back to his room.

* * *

**Ibuki and Leon (with Hinata)**

In the shared dorm of Ibuki and Leon, punk music was being blasted out of the speakers. They're both good friends, even though sometimes they argue about who plays what, and also, their preferences. Leon likes punk while Ibuki likes death metal, so sometimes they fight over which one is better.

Hinata, who was their next-door-dorm-neighbour, knocked on their door. He knocked a lot of times, and stood outside for a good twenty minutes, irritably tapping his foot onto the carpeted hallway before Ibuki opened the door. “Hajime-chan! Hey!” She greeted. “Sorry, Ibuki couldn't hear your knocks thanks to the loud music.” She flashed a grin at him.

“Yeah, about that... Do you think you could lower it down? It's bothering me and Naegi in the other room.” Even though Naegi isn't really complaining, Hinata thought it would be better to have both of them involved so they'd consider lowering the volume down more.

“Ah, sorry, sorry, okay then! Ibuki will tell Leon-chan! Anything else?” She rocked back and forth on her heels, grinning at him.

“No, that's all, thanks.” Hinata smiled awkwardly, and walked back to his room.

 _Seriously, some of them SHSLs are so full of themselves...,_ he grumbled on the way back. Of course, it was just a bitter assumption on his part, but he really did get ticked off towards his neighbours' attitude sometimes.

“Leon-chan, they asked us to turn it down!” Hinata could hear her shouting, even through the walls. 

“Eh? What?” Leon was crouching down, peeking under the bed. "Can't hear ya well, Mioda!"

“They think we should turn down the music!”

“Just lower it a bit for me then, would ya? I'm busy tryin' ta' figure out where I left that goddamned remote!”

“'kaaay!”

* * *

The next morning came, and since it was the first day, they didn't really find themselves overloaded with work yet.

It just so happens that Class 1-A's homeroom teacher, Monokuma, taught Math. No one was really excited for Math, except maybe for a select few. Of course, no one would admit that to his face because, well, it probably wasn't the best idea. Monokuma could get pretty creepy sometimes.

Usami taught English, and she really tried to get others to participate... Tough luck though, since everyone was either staring blankly, not talking very much, or not even trying at all. English class didn't really go very well for most of them.

Come lunch period, everyone hurried out to the cafeteria, because staying in one room was just too suffocating for them. They were so thankful to be out of the confining walls again.

“Aaah, it's so good to be out!” Sayaka said happily, stretching her body. She has taken a liking to Junko, and they usually sat in their own table. Talk about _Mean Girls_ in the making. Sayaka wasn't very fond of Saionji, her roommate, though. She sort of creeped her out, and sometimes Saionji would call her “Stupid Whore”, and frankly, Sayaka just wanted to slap the hell out of her.

“You said it. I hate being cooped up in one place for a long time.” Junko frowned, checking her reflection in her compact powder's mirror. “Anyway, we should go hit the caf. What're you gonna get today?”

“Maybe just a salad and a bottle of water.” Sayaka replied, “My manager's telling me I've been getting pudgy.”

“Ah.” Junko smiled sympathetically. She knew that all too well. “Don't listen to them, though. You can eat whatever you want, as long as you stay fit and stuff. Lose the weight through exercising, not through compromising what you wanna eat, got it?” She grinned. She should know, she's the Super High School Level Fashion Girl and a famous model, and she doesn't like compromising tasty food to maintain her figure.

“Yeah, thanks, Enoshima-san.” Sayaka smiled, and went with Junko to get their lunch. On the way, they spot a crying Saionji on the floor, clutching her forehead. “Eh? What's going on?”

“This is all your fault, you know? Can't you watch your gestures? Look, you ended up hurting her!” A red-headed girl, was scolding another fiery-haired student.

“I said I was sorry! It was really an accident, girlie, okay?”

“Don't call her _girlie_! That's pretty condescending for someone who you already hurt!”

“Big Sis Koizumi,it's okay...” Saionji said in between sniffles. Sayaka was surprised at how Saionji called her 'big sister'... Weren't they all of the same age group here?

“Hmph, you'd let him off that easily, Saionji-san?” Mahiru frowned, kneeling next to her. “Does it still hurt?”

“Yeah...” The pigtailed girl nodded, finally lifting her head. “Hey, what're you all looking at?!” She yelled, finally noticing Junko and Sayaka.

“Oh, s-sorry... We were just wondering if you were all right.” Sayaka answered. Her eyes travelled from Leon, who was just standing there helplessly, to Mahiru, who was kneeling next to Saionji, and to Saionji, who was glaring at the two of them.

“Oh, it's nothing, I've got this covered.” Mahiru said assuringly. “I'll take her to the clinic.”

“Okay.” Sayaka nodded, “Did anything serious happen?”

“No, nothing at all. Just an unfortunate misunderstanding.” Mahiru stood up and smoothed her skirt down. “Come on, can you stand up? Let's go and get an ice pack for that.” Mahiru smiled at Saionji.

“Okay...” She smiled back and stood up to follow Mahiru to the clinic. The pair watched them as they walked in the opposite direction.

“Be careful next time, Leon, you're not getting a good reputation for the ladies like this!” Junko laughed as they passed him by on the way to the cafeteria.

Leon turned and frustratedly yelled, “I said sorry, goddammit!”

* * *

Last period, it was announced that there will be an acquaintance party for the freshmen to get to know each other. It would not be that lavish since there will be thirty-one of them all in all.

Whispering students could be heard, from people who were happy about it, to people who were... not-so-happy. Some were even wondering if the drinks will be spiked, when Monokuma piped up with, “Teachers will be monitoring the party, so spiked drinks are a no-no!” He grinned, wagging his finger mockingly at them. Some weren't all too pleased, but majority sighed in relief.

When they were dismissed, everyone was talking about this upcoming party which would take place after three days, which was a Friday night. They were expected to turn up at one of Hope's Peak's function rooms on the fourth floor of the Arts Building, at 6 PM sharp. Classes ended at 3:30 PM on Fridays, so it left them enough time to spruce up before the party.

“Hey Owari-chan, what're you gonna wear?” A pony-tailed girl asked. “I guess I'm going with this cute dress my mom bought me. I knew it would be useful, so it was wise to bring it!”

“Eh? Wear? I couldn't care less, 'cause there's gonna be some chow and that's all that matters!” Akane flashed a grin to her friend, Aoi, who chuckled in response.

“Hmm? If it's food you're looking for, you're free to hit up my dorm room anytime. I am the Super High School Level Chef, after all, so I wouldn't mind cooking up a thing or two.” Teruteru appeared out of nowhere and waggled his eyebrows at Akane, who instantly frowned.

She posed threateningly and hissed, “Eh?! Outta my way, y'creep!” In which Teruteru hurried away, so he wouldn't increase his chances of getting beaten up by Akane. “Seriously, what a bother... Hey, as long as there's food, I really don't care what to wear! Heck, I'd come there naked if food was a promise!” She turned back to Aoi and resumed their conversation.

Junko was walking with Sayaka and her sister, Mukuro. “So, you guys psyched about this party or something?” She asked casually. They were probably headed to the café somewhere in the campus community; Hope's Peak was more than just a school, after all.

“Ah, well, not really, but I think it's cool.” Sayaka shrugged. “What're you wearing to the party?”

Junko winked. “That's a secret for me and my dormmate to know and for you two to find out! A Super High School Level Fashion Girl doesn't spill her wardrobe plans in advance.”

“Junko-chan, your dormmate is Hagakure, I doubt he cares with what you're going to wear.” Mukuro pointed out, chuckling.

“Shut up! I feel so cursed I got him for my dormmate... The guy's practically hopeless.” She sighed, slightly annoyed.

Mondo, Leon, Nidai, Hagakure, and Souda were all headed to the sports area of the school to play some basketball. They were having fun, shoving each other around and laughing. “Hey, so any of you guys have their eyes set on Enoshima-chi?”

“That gyaru? Why, Hagakure, you got the hots for her?” Souda said teasingly, nudging the fortune teller.

“Oi, oi, nothing of the sort. Just so you guys know, if anyone here wants to come by for a visit, our dorm's open and I don't care if you guys like her, okay? I might even cook you up a thing or two.” He grinned at the others.

Nidai's roaring laughter can be heard even by passers-by, “I'll only eat something you cook if you keep your hair in a hairnet! I don't want to shit strands of Yasuhiro Hagakure hair!”

“Disgusting, man!” Leon laughed, but even so he was cringing.

“But hey, any of you seen Owari?” Nidai asked suddenly.

“Eh? That girl? _Akane_ Owari? You're into _that_ kind of body?” Mondo asked teasingly. It was no wonder, really. Men and boys usually liked that kind of body. Hourglass-shaped, well-endowed...

“Hey, it's not just the body! The girl fights tough! I got into a fight with her, first day of school, and man she fights back like a wild boar! I don't know how she keeps her body like that when she eats like a pig!” Nidai laughed. A female fighter! It was great, seeing girls like that. To Nidai, it was world's greatest treasure in the form of women. He's already made friends with Sakura thanks to her being such a renowned fighter in the field of mixed martial arts, and he was looking forward to sparring with her someday.

“She's cool, but she's got a real fiery personality! Those kinds of girls kinda scare me. But if we're talking about other kinds of girls, Sonia-san looks pretty interesting.” Souda's eyes suddenly looked dreamy as he thought about Sonia.

“Looks like he fell too deep.” Mondo laughed.

“ _Princess_ Sonia Nevermind?” Leon asked to make sure.

“Do I look like I'm referring to any other Sonias here? Of course it's the princess, idiot!” Souda's palm flew to his face, groaning at Leon.

“Are you kidding?” He laughed, “You're way out of her league, man! She's royalty, and ya gotta be pretty great ta' get at her.” Leon jokingly said. “Then again, in a school full of Super High School Levels, we're all celebrities in a world of equals.”

“Pretty deep, man.”

They all walked to the sports area, laughing and talking about girls, and maybe, on the inside, some of them are pretty sad because they don't look like they have a shot at getting their respective girls.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry if it seems like it's going really slow! I've already got things planned for this fanfic, so please don't leave... //sobs

By the way, the school is in Japan (obviously you know that), and it follows the Japanese school year schedule.

I'll be posting the next chapter pretty soon! ♥

\-- Chiara Alice Vargas

 **EDIT:** As of August 1, 2013, this chapter has been slightly edited. Nothing too big, though. Fixed the formatting, and added maybe a sentence or two to avoid constant one-liners.


	2. Figurative Children's Party

**Chiaki and Chihiro**

“Nanami-san, it's almost time for the party.” Chihiro shook her napping roommate. It was already 5 PM and the party starts at 6. At least Chihiro had the decency to wake her up earlier.

“Mmngh...?” Chiaki stirred awake, traces of drool visible from the corner of her mouth. She lifted her head from the study table, eyes focusing to look at Chihiro properly. “Thanks for waking me up, Fujisaki-san.” She stretched her arms up.

“It's no problem at all. Now please wash your face or something, and change your clothes.” Chihiro smiled at her and left the room to change into her clothes as well. She was going to wear a simple dress, and maybe her favourite pair of shoes. No one said she had to be fancy, since there wasn't much of a dress code, but she still hoped she wasn't underdressed.

After ten minutes, Chihiro checked up on Chiaki again because she knew the girl had a tendency to fall asleep even after being woken up. “N-Nanami-san!” She exclaimed incredulously, after seeing the gamer's sleeping head slumped on the desk again.

Chiaki woke up with a start, “Ah, s-sorry, sorry, I'll get to it...” She stretched her arms and sluggishly stood up.

* * *

 

**Sonia and Togami**

Sonia was practically over the moon, excited about the whole acquaintance party thing that was about to happen. More friends, and new experiences! She was certainly happy about the whole thing. Togami, her roommate, on the other hand, seemed more interested in trying to opt out.

“But attendance is compulsary, Togami-san!” She said firmly, trying to coax him into going.

“I said no, Sonia. I'm not interested in participating in this mundane festivity.” He looked disgusted with the mere idea. Socialising with commoners? How about no.

“Please?” She tried again. “It wouldn't hurt going! Besides, you'll be stuck with the same people for the next three years anyway.”

Togami didn't lift his head from his book. “Exactly. Which is why I think this whole party is pointless, seeing as we'll be together for our entire high school lives.”

“All right... I can't force you if you really don't want to. My persuasiveness can only go so far. But it would be really nice to have you there, just so you know!” She smiled at him, even though she was quite sad that one of them wouldn't be going. This probably made Togami sigh in defeat and close his book.

“All right, all right, I'll go.”

Sonia whooped in joy and practically skipped back to her room. Togami groaned to himself, “Why did I let myself be persuaded by that lady...?” In any case, he got ready one of his multiple smart casual suits. He didn't want to look ridiculously over-dressed in a tuxedo (which, he also has in his wardrobe, FYI), but he still wanted to look dapper.

* * *

 

**Naegi and Hinata**

“Hinata-kun, aren't you getting ready?” Naegi asked Hinata who was lying down on the couch, listening to his MP3 player. Naegi was in front of the long mirror in their living room, nervously checking himself if he looks okay.

Hinata lifted his head up in acknowledgement. “Eh? No, the reserve class isn't part of your party. We have our own separate party a week after this.”

“Aw, that sucks.” Naegi said sympathetically. “What're you gonna do then?”

Hinata shrugged and sat up, “I dunno. Maybe watch some TV or something. Hey, come over here, I wanna see what you're gonna wear.” He called him over, and Naegi turned to walk closer to Hinata.

“Oh! Um, it's nothing special, really. There's no dress code. I'm just going with a button-up shirt, slacks, black shoes, and this hoodie.” And by hoodie, he meant that green hoodie he always wears.

Hinata looked uncomfortable with his dress choice. “Lose the hoodie, it defeats the purpose of having the dress shirt and slacks.” Reluctantly, Naegi took off the jacket and slung it over his shoulder. Now, it just looked bare.

“You could do with a necktie, then that's it.” Hinata shrugged, lying down again. “Simple, yet not too shabby.” Quite funny for him to say, since that's his usual attire too.

“Thanks!” Naegi went back to his room in search of a necktie. Who knew that his friend would be useful in times like these.

* * *

 

The party started a bit late, and the main supervisors were their homeroom teachers, but obviously, Monokuma was the one taking charge. Usami was having light chats with the students who have arrived, of course.

The room was well-lit, and well-decorated. It had a good variety of food set up which were placed in the middle of the room, and it was carpeted and had a rug in the centre. There were also tables and chairs around, where people could sit when dinner starts. There was a stage and a podium on top of it, too.

Naegi just arrived, and he saw a well-dressed Kirigiri standing by the side. “Wow, Kirigiri-san, you really went all-out tonight.” Naegi said with a sheepish smile.

“Don't be silly, this is just smart casual. In any case, I knew there wasn't a dress code.” Kirigiri smiled lightly. She was dressed in a chic black halter dress, and she had a black clutch. She was easily taller than Naegi, _seven centimetres taller_ , and it certainly didn't help that she was wearing heels.

“R-Right.” Naegi laughed nervously. “Is there like, a programme or something?”

“I suppose. As of now, we're just settling down. I already doubted that we'd all be here on time, so I guess we're just going to wait for everyone. Not everyone was blessed with punctuality.” Kirigiri's eyes swept the room, and true enough, there were only still a few people present. Some would definitely be late. “My money's on Enoshima; she probably spent a good three hours preparing her outfit, and that was probably not enough.” She gave a chuckle.

The ones who were in the room were Sonia and Togami, which was no surprise, since they were roommates, and they were probably also taught to always be early, Sakura Oogami, Ishimaru, who wouldn't even dare be a second later than the agreed time, Mukuro, Fukawa, Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu, Celes, and that other Togami

Speaking of the other Togami...

“Kirigiri-san, why are there two Togamis? One of them is from our class, and the other one is from 1-B. They look like the same person, but the other looks like he put on an additional fifty kilos...”

“Ah,” Kirigiri thought about it, “Well, from what I remember, they're cousins from the Togami line whose fathers wanted to name both of their sons 'Byakuya'. I guess this happened. How they have the same Super High School Level title is beneath me.”

More people gradually entered the room, and Naegi just leaned against the wall where Kirigiri was after offering her a seat which she turned down. When they were all there, Naegi and Kirigiri finally sat down, and so did all of the others.

“As you all know, this party was thrown for the sake of you all getting to know each other, so I'm not letting the lot of you out until you're all properly acquainted, you hear?!” Monokuma spoke from the podium, and a few of them laughed at what he just said. “Anyway, me and Usami-san aren't gonna bother introducing ourselves anymore, since you should all know who we are, and if you don't, then I'll whack you over with the heaviest, thickest, _hardest_ textbook I have! _Upupupu_!”

“I suppose we should let this party begin! We'll start off by eating, since I'm really famished!” Monokuma grinned at them, and Akane, who was seated far off at the back, yelled, “ _HELL YEAH, I WANNA EAT!_ ”

“That's the spirit! So we'll be getting food by tables, Table #1 first, then #2, then so on and so forth. Thirty-five minutes will be allotted for dinner until we have our first performer up here.” Monokuma instructed.

Everyone obediently followed, getting food on their plates. Akane was getting way more than necessary, Teruteru was silently criticising the food by saying his was the best and this was rubbish compared to it, Naegi was getting a lot of meat in comparison to other food groups, and Sayaka was only getting the salad-stuff. They were reminded that it was a buffet, so they could come back for more should they feel like getting more food after they finish their first plate. Akane nearly dropped her food in glee.

Chihiro placed her plate on the table, and sat down. A lot of cutlery equipment were presented but thankfully, they had the mercy to place a pair of chopsticks as well. Chihiro would be at a loss with all those equipment. She was seated with Ishimaru, Mondo, Souda, Gundam, and Mukuro.

“Why are there lots of meat on your plate?” Ishimaru pointed out to Mondo, whose plate was indeed, 85% meat.

“Eh? What's it to you?” Mondo replied, frowning at him mid-chew.

“A dinner plate should be of equal proportions! Carbohydrates, protein, vitamins... Yours is clearly imbalanced!”

“Why're you messin' with my dinner?!” He roared, clearly annoyed at the hall monitor's meddling.

“I am simply trying to look out for you, so don't be so ungrateful!” Ishimaru said indignantly. Mondo gritted his teeth.

“Yeah, well, I never asked ya to, so I'm _clearly_ not grateful!"

“Guys, guys, stop...!” Chihiro suddenly spoke up, her face full of worry. “Can we just... sit down, enjoy this party, and eat peacefully...?” She glanced quickly towards Mukuro and she nodded to show her support. “Yeah...”

Mondo sighed, but he was still glaring at Ishimaru. “Yeah, that girl's right. Now quit bothering me or I'll end up not enjoying this party!”

Chihiro sighed, glad that she at least did something to help. She didn't want to have a huge fight at their table. After that, everyone was quiet. None of them were really good at conversation, so they were all just minding their dinners. “H-Hey, say, can we all get to know each other? That's the point of this party, right?” Souda suddenly said.

“Eh? What are you on to, Souda?” Mondo looked up, mildly interested.

“I dunno, we should just get to know each other more, like, for example, I like the _tonkatsu_ they served tonight!”

Ishimaru agreed, “Ah, that's a great idea, thank you Souda-kun! I, for one, like the fish! It was very flavourful and well-seasoned.”

“The vegetables were exquisite. Full of nutrition and flavour as well.” Gundam said with a tiny smile on his face. “It is worthy of praise!”

“I for one liked the beef... I suppose it's because I missed beef.” Mukuro smiled.

Mondo looked at her strangely. “Eh, Ikusaba? Ya haven't been getting enough beef, huh? Well, I loved the pork and chicken! How about you, Fujisaki?”

Chihiro drew a blank. The food was great, but she didn't know which one to compliment on. “U-um... The rice tastes nice...?” She said uncertainly. Everyone laughed and patted her on the back, and they weren't really sure if she was serious. Even so, no one got the point of the whole thing because all they did was compliment the food.

Monokuma cleared his throat, picked up the microphone and said, “May I please call up to the stage Sayaka Maizono, for her special number?”

Everyone clapped politely for her. “I didn't know you were performing tonight, Maizono-san!” Naegi chuckled.

“Well, it was better to keep it a secret.” Sayaka smiled and got out of her seat to get up on stage. She performed one of her more popular songs. It was wonderful, watching a celebrity like her perform live. She really was a celebrity, but the feeling was warmer.

“I wonder if this is like what you said, Kuwata.” Hagakure whispered to him from the next table.

“Eh? Whaddya mean?”

“Y'know, when you said that, _in a school full of super high school levels, we're all celebrities in a world of equals_. Now, it just feels normal having her sing like this onstage, even though before we all started high school here, she was a celebrity to us.”

“Yeah, this is what I meant.” Leon grinned at him. When Sayaka finished performing, Leon stood up to give her a congratulatory high-five. “That was great, Maizono!”

“Thanks, Kuwata-kun.” Sayaka smiled warmly. “The feeling wasn't the same, but it was still nice to get to perform again after quite a while. It's just that...” She rubbed her arm, looking a bit down, “It's not the same without my fellow idols, really...” She chuckled. “It sounds lame, I know, but...”

“No it's not, Maizono, I understand how you feel!” The baseball player backed her up, his words empathetic.

“...really? Thank you, Leon-kun.” Sayaka's face had a sad smile as she sat back down again. Leon wondered if he made her feel better or worse. Either way, he didn't like seeing the normally-cheerful idol like this.

The evening went on with a few games and such, which only a few participated in because most of them were either shy or they thought it was stupidly childish (actually Togami). One by one, they had to introduce themselves again on the podium, which everyone thought was a drag.

“Hi, I'm Makoto Naegi, and I'm the Super High School Level Good Luck.” Naegi said awkwardly to the others.

“I'm Nagito Komaeda, and I'm also the Super High School Level Good Luck! Me and Naegi should be brothers, don't you all think?” Komaeda cheerfully laughed, as he put an arm around a surprised Naegi. He just came out of nowhere, and introduced himself alongside Naegi. He thought it'd help though, at least he didn't have to do it alone.

Monokuma chuckled at this and got the other microphone. “Eh, eh? What's this now? Two Good Lucks? I thought they only held the lottery once a year?”

Komaeda laughed again. He could see how everyone instantly tuned in to the conversation. Everyone here in Hope's Peak was full of secrets, huh? “It's strange, isn't it?” He grinned at them, “Well, I guess you could say I'm luckier than most! See, the story goes like this: I was the first one they picked for the lottery, but... something awful came up, so they were forced to pick another person! But then two days after, I was given the go-signal to join, so they had to let me in as well.” Komaeda shrugged. “It was double good luck!” He laughed. No one found it weird in the slightest.

Naegi was at awe, _This guy probably really has good luck as his talent! Unlike me, who was only lucky once._

“Really interesting! We should move on now. Any other volunteers? If the volunteering stops, I'll be forced to pick one-by-one! I did say I'm not letting you all out until we're all friendly and chummy-chummy with each other!” The male teacher grinned.

Aoi raised her hand and raced over to the microphone, even though there weren't any other takers besides her. “Hi, my name is Aoi Asahina and I love to swim! I also love doughnuts of any shape, size, or kind. I do lots of sports besides swimming, too! So if you wanna play some sports, just hit me up!” Aoi grinned before going back to her seat.

Junko stood up carefully and walked over to the front, “Hey! My name's Junko Enoshima, and I'm the Super High School Level Fashion Girl, and I suppose some of you guys and gals would know me from the magazine covers and whatnot. If you guys need anyone to give you fashion advice, I'm a phone call away.” The fashion girl winked and walked back.

Celestia smiled, and took over the microphone, “My name is Celestia Ludenberg, and yes, it is my real name.” She gave a warning glare to anyone who dared to question that. “I fancy a game of gambling and cards, or perhaps, Go or Mahjong? But be careful, I don't know how to lose.” She smiled sweetly, but it was still somewhat creepy, before relinquishing the microphone.

“My name is Sayaka Maizono, and I'm a well-known Idol across Japan, and I have several fanbases around the world, but I hope this doesn't deter you from being friends with me because when it comes down to it, I'm just like everyone else! I'm really friendly and easy to get along with!” Sayaka waved to everybody really cheerfully, and from their table, Leon was quite relieved she wasn't so down anymore.

“Yooooo!” A girl seized the microphone, yelling, making everyone cringe at the volume. “The name's Ibuki Mioda! _I-bu-ki Mi-o-da_! Ibuki likes cake, and tea, and music! Her favourite genres are Light Music, and Death Metal! She's really friendly and outgoing and she likes making new friends, okay?! You can come visit her at her dorm room at the 4 th floor, and you'll know it's hers because it's the really noisy one she shares with Leon!” A few snickers could be heard at the connotation of a 'noisy dorm room with Ibuki and Leon'. She skipped away to yield to the others who wanted to introduce themselves.

Mukuro went up next, at the nudging and bugging of her sister. “My name is Mukuro Ikusaba, and I am the Super High School Level Soldier. You might know me as Junko Enoshima's sister. I like history, and I also like combat. I won't fight you unless you give me a reason to do so, though.” She bowed a bit and awkwardly went back to her seat.

After an hour or so, they were all done and packing up. Some people had to be coaxed to introduce themselves, dragged by their ankles to get onto the stage, but in the end, they all came out alive, and feeling like they had fun.

“Everyone is quite interesting, don't you agree, Kirigiri-san?” Celes turned to her friend, as they walked back to their dorm.

“Yes.” Kirigiri gave a small smile, “I suppose this year wouldn't be so boring after all.”

“By the way... I saw you with Naegi-san before the party started. Anything going on between you two that you might like to share?” Celes asked with a light taunt and tease to her tone.

Kirigiri looked slightly confused, “No, there's nothing going on between us. It's hardly been a week, Celes-san, please don't rush into those kinds of things already.” She chuckled.

“Wouldn't dream of it! What kind of girl do you think I am?” She smiled sweetly.

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:** 7 centimetres taller is equivalent to roughly 2.75 inches. Naegi is 160 cm. (5'3”) and Kirigiri is 167 cm. (roughly 5'6”).

_This chapter has been edited and reformatted on August 1, 2013. Minor changes have been made._


	3. Self-Doubt

**Kirigiri and Celes**

“Celes-san, are you okay?” Kirigiri stood outside the bathroom door, looking slightly worried. It was just after the party, when they got back to the dorm, that Celes felt something wrong, and rushed to the bathroom. Her head was bent over the toilet, and she looked like she was sick. Her fingers were pinching her nose, and she wasn't wearing her clip-on pigtails anymore, having taken them off before she started vomiting.

Celes shut her eyes tightly, managing a nod. She could feel the vomit rising again, so she hung her head over the toilet and let it out, the retching sounds heard throughout the apartment. It didn't disturb Kirigiri one bit. It took Celes a few more minutes to compose herself and be able to tear herself away from the toilet. Kirigiri gave her a glass of water and made her sit down.

“I feel awfully queasy... I wonder if it's because of the drink they served last night. Punch isn't really my taste; my stomach tends to get upset when I drink that.” She frowned in thought.

“Hmm...” Kirigiri thought for a while, “Maybe it's because you're used to tea?”

“I suppose... Urgh...”

“Maybe you should lie down. Do you want me to get you anything?” She advised.

Celes nodded and took a small pillow to rest her head on the couch, “Painkillers. My head is _pounding_.” She groaned and covered her eyes with her hand. “And maybe a cup of tea as well? I'd appreciate it a lot if you do it the way I like it.” She added. Kirigiri was a good observer, she noticed, so she'd know how she likes her tea.

“All right.” Kirigiri stood up, took a painkiller from the bathroom's medicine cabinet, and a glass of water. “Drink this first while I get you your tea.” She set them on the table and got to work. Royal milk tea... that's what Celes calls it. To them it's pretty unorthodox but to Celes, it's delicious and worth the extra trouble.

After around fifteen minutes, Celes was sitting up, a cup of tea cradled between her pale hands. Kirigiri was sitting across her, “Do you feel any better?”

“Lots.” Celes smiled, bringing the cup to her lips for another sip. “Thank you, I appreciate it very much. The truth is, my stomach isn't really the best at handling food it's not used to.” She chuckled. “That's why I'm adamant about having my tea prepared the way I like it; it's the kind I'm used to so it's safer.”

“I see.” Kirigiri nodded. She kept it in mind, considering she'll be rooming with Celes for the whole year anyway. “You should just take it easy tonight and tomorrow; maybe you should go to bed after this? Rest will help your condition go back to normal.”

“Yes, yes, my dear.” Celes smiled, “But a good cup of tea shouldn't be rushed, don't you agree?”

* * *

 

**Junko and Hagakure**

Junko was sitting on the couch, her hands massaging her feet. They looked pretty sore, and the toes were quite red. “Damned shoes...” She muttered. Sometimes, looks could kill, when it comes to shoes. The prettiest aren't the most comfortable. The boots she used were perfect for her outfit, but it wasn't great having them on for hours. No way in hell would she get caught with her boots off in the middle of the party.

If there's one thing the Super High School Level Fashion Girl knew, it was that she should endure the pain that comes with being fashionable. She knew it was never easy.

Hagakure arrived, opening the door to their dorm using the key, “Hey, Enoshima-chi.” He grinned at her, and placed the keys on the hook next to their door.

“Hey.” She nodded, not looking at him. She was more focused on the condition of her foot.

“You okay? Your feet don't look so good.” He tilted his head a bit, checking it out.

Junko grunted, “Yeah, it was the boots, they were kind of small and cramped, plus the slope from the toe to the heel was pretty steep so it got strained.”

Hagakure didn't know a damn about fashion, but he still offered her an ice pack or something, whatever they use to soothe feet or something. Junko had to decline even though it was quite tempting.

“It's okay, I can take this. Thanks for the offer though.” She waved it off with a small smile. Maybe he's not so bad.

“You probably shouldn't wear those kinds of shoes you know?” He suggested. Junko frowned a bit.

“Eh? What do you mean? Boots are fine.” She pouted. No one tells her what she can and cannot wear! She's practically the ultimate fashion authority in this school!

Hagakure shook his head, “No, no, I meant, the kind of shoes that cramp at your feet. You know I don't know anything about fashion, but wearing those kinds of shoes won't do you much good, yeah?”

“Oh...” She felt a bit embarrassed at herself for misunderstanding. “Well, it's aesthetic value, but yeah. I just put up with it, you know, so it's okay. I try as much as possible to get shoes in my size, but sometimes stores don't have them so I need to get them a size higher or lower, and it's not comfortable if it's not a perfect fit.” She said, leaning back on the couch. “I guess you wouldn't have to worry about that; guys don't use as much footwear as girls.”

“I guess you're right.” Hagakure laughed light-heartedly. “Just prop your feet up on a pillow when you go to sleep, yeah?”

Junko nodded, “Yep, thanks. Hey, I'm going to bed now, okay? G'night.” She stood up, wincing a bit. It's a good thing dorms were carpeted, so it the floor was soft to cushion her feet as she walked.

“'kay, 'night, Enoshima-chi.” Hagakure called out, just before she closed the door to her room. Actually, she'll probably spend a bit more time removing her make-up, then heading out to the bathroom one last time to wash her face before actually heading to bed.

* * *

 

**Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu**

Peko accompanied Kuzuryuu back into their dormitory. Kuzuryuu didn't look very happy about it, but he still complied. He didn't really want to give Peko a hard time. “Thanks...” Kuzuryuu mumbled to her.

“It's no problem at all, Young Master. You know I'm practically obligated to do this for you. I do not mind.” She said calmly and concisely. Kuzuryuu frowned and scratched his nape. When will she ever stop treating themselves as servant and master?

The boy sighed. “Yeah, whatever.” He opened the door to their dormitory since he was the one holding the keys, and he removed his shoes before placing them on the shoe rack. Peko followed after him and did the same. “Did you have fun?” He asked. If there was anything he didn't want to do to Peko, it was to hinder her from a normal high school life just because of the life that was given to her by the Kuzuryuu family.

“Yes, I enjoyed myself.” Peko nodded. She didn't have much to say. There wasn't much participation and interaction on her part, however she was forced to introduce herself in front of the others. Peko was grateful it was a small, calm party; she wouldn't have wanted to attend the rowdy, loud ones. “Everyone seemed interesting.”

“That's good.” He nodded, but his face was slightly bothered. He cleared his throat and spoke up again, sounding a bit nervous. “Peko, hey, promise me something.”

“Yes?” She looked surprised. It was unlike him to ask for something in this manner. “What is it, Young Master?”

Kuzuryuu looked away, his face not straying from the creased eyebrows and the sour expression. “Promise me that you'll tell me the truth when I ask you something, yeah? And, promise me that you'll try as much as possible to live a normal high school life, and, I don't know, make some friends or something, whatever people our age do!” He said, feeling annoyed with himself and his words.

Peko looked at him, slightly concerned. Why this all of a sudden? She was in no place to object, or question, or even disobey. All she can do is promise him that, and fulfill that promise to the best of her ability. “Yes, Young Master. I shall. Although, I must keep my distance from them to protect the both of us. I'm sure you understand this.”

Of course he understood. She told him this before already. It was no secret what kind of family Kuzuryuu is from, but they didn't know Peko was connected to him like this too. She would rather protect him and keep an eye on him from afar; it was much safer that way. “I know, I know, no need to repeat it to me!” He said irritably. “Just... do as I say.” He hated using the 'I'm your master' card on her, and he doesn't want to treat her that way. He doesn't even want her to see him as someone above him either. It had to be said, though. Kuzuryuu didn't want this to drag on further, and he just wanted to avoid a senseless back-and-forth 'argument'.

“Thank you. Will you be retiring to your room now, Young Master?” She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved, grunting. He hated being nagged. Even if he wasn't home, he still keeps on getting nagged by Peko.

“All right, good night.” She nodded.

“'night, Peko.” He waved dismissively with a sigh, walking off to his room, shutting the door behind him. Peko went into her room as well, only going to bed after she had taken a bath. Her young master was acting weird, but it wasn't really anything for her to be worried about, right?

* * *

 

**Sayaka and Saionji**

“I'm hoooome.” Sayaka said, coming into their living space. Saionji wouldn't come back unless Mahiru accompanied her, and she wanted to leave as soon as possible. Sayaka came back a bit later, after hanging around with her friends and buying some things she needed from the school store.

Saionji was trying to reach the carton of milk placed in a high shelf, but even with the chair boost, she couldn't reach it. “Hey, stupid, you forgot to replace the milk in the fridge, you were the last one to drink the milk, right?” She pouted. “Be a bit more considerate next time!” She got off the chair.

Sayaka frowned and sighed. She should really try to get used to Saionji's namecalling, even if it was rude. It wasn't as if she can do anything about it, really. “I'm really sorry, Saionji-san. Let me help you.” She put down her bag and walked to where Saionji was, reaching for the milk carton with more ease than Saionji.

“Yaaaay!” Saionji cheered, getting the milk from Sayaka. “Thanks, Big Sis Maizono!” She would switch between calling her stupid and 'Big Sis Maizono', depending on how she feels with her at the time. _Living with her is such a chore..._ , Sayaka sighs.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday, and everyone was free to do as they pleased. Since they were all new to Hope's Peak, they all decided to get to know each other well during this time.

“Hinata-kun, do you want to join us? We're going to go to the new café that just opened up.” Naegi called out to Hinata, who was sitting down on the breakfast table, eating rice and fish.

“Who's with you?” He asked. He never really felt comfortable with the others. He doesn't even go to class with them. He only knows them from seeing them around school and all, and maybe talking to some. Other than that, the only other people he was really familiar with were the other reserve class students, and his dorm neighbours, Ibuki and Leon. It was hard not to talk to them even just for a bit after all; he knocked on their door at least twice a week to remind them about their music's volume.

Naegi walked and sat in front of Hinata, “Ah, um, I'll be going with Kirigiri-san, and Komaeda-kun.” 

 _Fair enough..._ “Okay, sure, I'll tag along, if the others won't mind.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“I'm sure they won't! It'd be great to have you around, Hinata-kun!” Naegi said happily. He thought it would be better for Hinata to get out and hang out with others some time too. He didn't want him to feel out of place and all.

Naegi waited for Hinata to finish his breakfast then asked him if he was ready to go. They met up with the others outside of the dormitory building, and walked to the café together.

“Hope's Peak is so amazing...” Komaeda said with a sigh, while looking around. “Look at the world-class surroundings – from the trees, to the establishments, to the equipment used... everything! Even the education standards are great!” He said wistfully. True enough, Hope's Peak Academy was a community in itself, which made it have the whole prestigious feel.

“Y-Yeah...” Hinata nodded in agreement. He was stuck talking to Komaeda, since Naegi and Kirigiri were both really quiet, and in all honesty, Komaeda was the only one trying to engage in conversation here.

Komaeda turned to Hinata, “Hey, Hinata-kun, how has your experience here been so far?”

“Ah, well, it's been good.” He replied. Bland answer, but it was fair enough for Komaeda. “How about you?”  


“It's been great!” He said happily, clapping his hands together. “I love seeing all these talented people around, and also being in such a high-class school! It's a once-in-a-lifetime experience so I intend to fully make use of my time here.” He grinned. Hinata didn't really expect him to answer that enthusiastically, but he was glad he was enjoying his time.

“How about you, Naegi-kun and Kirigiri-san?” Komaeda asked. The two were walking ahead of them, but they both turned.

“Um, well, I'd say my experience here so far is kinda... overwhelming! Hope's Peak is an amazing school but I haven't really digested the fact that I'm here, you know? It's a lot to take in but I'm doing my best to cope.” A nervous laugh escaped Naegi's mouth, scratching the back of his head as a supplementary for what else he could say. He and Komaeda are both _Super High School Level Good Luck_ s, so he hoped that they both shared at least half of what he felt by being here.

Komaeda nodded in understanding. It was how he felt too, but to a more intense degree. “Being in a school full of Super High School Levels... I feel like I'm a small human in a world of titans!” He laughed.

“Komaeda-kun, you're one of the taller ones in class though...” Naegi said a bit timidly.

“Huh? I didn't mean it that way! I meant, someone so normal and insignificant as me, given a chance to study in this school? It's really great and I have no idea how to just... accept that fact so quickly! Being here makes me feel like I'm the plankton in a sea of great people!”

Simile after simile, Komaeda made it clear that he felt really inferior in comparison to everyone around him. It unsettled Naegi and Hinata. Naegi wanted to comfort him but he didn't know what to say to make him think otherwise. If he wanted to talk about normal then he should probably take a look at Naegi, who was the epitome of normalcy.

“You were chosen to be in this school for a reason,” Kirigiri spoke up, her voice as calm as ever. “so do not ever think that just because you were chosen to study here thanks to your good luck, you are not as special as anybody else anymore.” Her head did not turn to look at him, but her words were convincing enough to make Komaeda smile.

“Very well said, Kirigiri-san!” He clapped, “As expected of someone as smart as you! You are just like what the others say, after all.”

The corner of the detective's mouth turned up ever so slightly in a curious smirk, “And what _do_ they say, Komaeda-kun?”

“They say, that you, Kyouko Kirigiri, are one of the greatest youth of today, and one of the wisest too. It is a pleasure to meet you and be graced with your presence!”

“Don't bother with the formalities. I'm just as same as everyone else when it comes down to it: a schoolmate. And I expect to be treated as such, nothing more, nothing less.” She said cooly. She didn't want to be held in high regard just because she was smart and a student of Hope's Peak, but she didn't want to be treated less than how she is ought to be either.

Naegi and Hinata looked at both of them oddly, ever since they started to exchange words. It was weird for Kirigiri to contribute to the conversation so suddenly, but for her to say something so inspiringly nice was more so.

Komaeda chuckled, “Is that so? All right then.” It sure was interesting, being with amazing people. Everyone... everyone was amazing. He loved people. He loved being with people, all kinds of people. It didn't matter what they look like, or how they act, or where they came from. Everybody interested him, more than he could ever interest himself.

All he knew and accepted ever since he could remember was that he was the scum of the earth, and luck, _his own luck_ , has been the only thing that has kept him alive ever since he was orphaned.

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Sorry for the slow updates! I'm quite busy with school and all.

Anyway, reviews, suggestions, comments, and stuff would be very appreciated! I'd like to know if you guys are comfortable with the naming pattern. I know it could get quite inconsistent, but some people are used to identifying characters by their last name or first name only (whichever is more prominently used in the fandom, ex. Komaeda instead of Nagito).

Thanks, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

\-- Chiara


End file.
